


(re)Writing History

by Iwashima



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BECAUSE THAT'S REAL THAT'S CANON Y'ALL, Engagement, Gen, I had to make this so short bc it's only supposed to be a page but oh well lmao, I love Katsuki Yuuri btw, Light Angst, M/M, THIS ANIME IS A BLESSING, another creative writing thing i had to do!, gonna hand this in tomorrow and read it to my class oh lord, just a bit tho, light fluff, protect him, what do I tag this as tbh?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwashima/pseuds/Iwashima
Summary: Time traveling is a terribly difficult concept to grasp. It can also be described as weird. Especially when you have no idea how it happened to you, or why.--A little thing about imagery I had to do for my Creative Writing class, that I based on Victuuri (but my class doesn't have to know that, now do they?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm posting this. I'm quite proud of this considering I came up with the idea less than an hour ago and wrote it in that same hour while this is due tomorrow lmao
> 
> In the original, I had used 'they' for the significant other (Victor), but I tweaked it to make it more obvious that it's Victor I'm talking about. This is also in Yuuri's point of view.
> 
> Enjoy!

Time traveling is a terribly difficult concept to grasp. It can also be described as weird. Especially when you have no idea how it happened to you, or why.

 

I’m a 24 year-old top figure-skater from Japan, and I had just won my last attempt at the Grand Prix Final before I decided to retire. I still remember how dumbfounded I felt, standing at the top, getting bombarded with flashing lights. I had gotten my first and last gold medal that’s been worn around my neck since I had gotten it, with many thanks to my coach Victor Nikiforov, who also just so happens to be my significant other. Yeah, it’s a long and complicated story for another time.

 

After my victory, there were the long interviews (in which all of their voices were just dull, monotone sounds since I could just feel my eyes drooping from fatigue), followed by the doubly long picture-taking events (in which my mouth ached from grinning so much, thankfully I was much more awake during these even if it was because of everyone screaming after taking a picture with me), and after that it was unanimously decided that all of the competitors were going out to dinner after the banquet. That’s where the strange occurrence happened.

 

At first, it was just a normal dinner. The table was sparkly clean, huge, and vaguely rectangular to fit all of the 6 competitors plus Victor, who had smiled at me with dimpled cheeks and perfect white teeth as I sat down next to him. When the menu arrived, I had ordered a Japanese special called Katsudon, in English called the ‘pork cutlet bowl’, to celebrate my victory. It smelled heavenly to my empty stomach, which flipped itself with hunger as the aroma of well-cooked pork reached my nose. I took a deeper breath to savor one of the only times I would have such a high calorie meal (since it was deep-fried pork, eggs, vegetables, and lots of rice). Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed VIctor’s fond smile directed towards me, tantalizing blue eyes shining as I immediately dug into my meal with obvious vigor, with his voice jokingly calling me a glutton in the background. I rolled my own dark chocolate eyes in return, poking him in the side, before pausing to grasp his right hand with both of my own, fiddling with his fingers and staring at the gold ring he was wearing. I felt it’s coolness from being outside in the winter air, and smiled at him.

 

That was when my vision went blurry and all the bright colored lights started to fade together.

 

I was falling to one side onto Victor, my body obviously being dead weight onto his arm. I heard his voice pleading and screaming, but I couldn’t do anything to reassure him. The numbness took over, and all faded to black. It was actually rather peaceful, since I didn’t even get a chance to start freaking out on my own.

 

Time travel. It’s a weird thing.

 

I woke up to loads of pain all throughout my body, the stinging kind. I was laid out on my back, just now feeling the coldness of what felt like tile underneath me, opening my eyes before shutting them again as pain stung again behind my eyelids at the bright lights. I opened them again slowly, looking around while still vaguely disoriented to see that I had woken up in a familiar looking bathroom.. So familiar, in fact, that I had immediately climbed up despite my pain and went to the nearest sink to look into the mirror.

 

I could tell I was back in the past, because I looked the same as I did the year before I won my first and last gold. I was 22 again, before my short program in my first Grand Prix Final. Before I had messed up horribly, knowing that Vicchan had died while I was here and not at home. Before the year I took off to try to find my passion again. Before the year I had decided to go home, go to the rink near my house, and skate Victor's 'Stay Close To Me' program, with the music that was romance personified in a silky deep voice singing surround-sound out of my phone's speakers as I skated across the light blue ice. Before my best friends’ children had posted that same program on YouTube, and I had felt an intense fear start in my heart and made my knees feel weak when the same video had reached over 5 million views. Before… before I had Victor, who I had idolized for years, who then became my coach and my significant other, who I had eventually given a sleek golden ring before the start of the Grand Prix Finals…

 

_The engagement rings._

 

The gold engagement rings that I had spent hours agonizing over when we walking around Barcelona right before the Grand Prix Final. The same rings that I had put onto his ring finger, feeling the warmth in my cheeks and ears of myself blushing furiously as I meekly looked up from my lashes into those deep blues that twinkled, before he had done the same to me with that fond smile. The same rings I didn’t even think were engagement rings until he had blatantly announced it, saying _“We’re engaged, and after Yuuri wins the Grand Prix Final, we’ll be getting married”._

 

Staring at my now ringless hands, which were shaking violently, my airway choked on a sob, and I felt a huge lump in my throat. I started to cry, warm tears falling rapidly from down my eyes to meet up around my chin before eventually falling into the sink I was holding on to so hard that my knuckles were white, knowing that Victor now wouldn’t remember everything we had gone through in just under a year past the question _"Commemorative photo?"_ , knowing that our history was now erased, and I had no definite way of knowing how to fix it. If I could even fix it.

 

I wasn’t the same person anymore, I wasn’t the person who had so much anxiety that I used to fall on most of my Salchow jumps on the ice of the rink back home, as my significant other had done so much to prove that my fears weren’t real. He had given me everything I had never known that I always wanted. As he said to me once, I had given him his “L words”, Life and Love. He had done the same for me, in different ways; the first day I had met him after he flew down to Japan to say that he was going to be my new coach, brushing hands as we walked Makkachin down the beach, long conversations about nothing and everything on that same beach with our feet buried in the cold sand, the words _“That sounds like a proposal, doesn’t it?”’_ with by my own _“Be mine until I retire”_ and their _“I wish you’d never retire”_ followed by warm hugs filled with the mixed scents of eachother with more hot, salty tears filling my eyes, and the best moment of them all.. Which was when the both of us were in Barcelona, right before my last Grand Prix Final with us at ages 24 and 27. We had gone on our first real sort-of date, with lots of shopping on Victor's end, when I had seen a jewelry shop. I had told Victor that we should go in, and I had seen two rings that were perfect. They were both the same, a rich golden and very smooth to the touch. I had bought them both myself, and Victor didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to, as not even hours later we were in private and I was full of anxiety for some reason as I grasped his right hand, putting the bigger ring on his ring finger with unsteady hands. The look I had gotten was so loving, and so kind and fond, I had to swallow down the lump in my throat as they returned the favor.

 

I realized just how much I still wanted that. No matter how difficult it would be, and how different it would be, I still wanted to try.

  
I could still try. Because Victor would always be worth the effort.

**Author's Note:**

> Please protect Katsuki Yuuri. I love him more than I love sleeping (since I'm getting no sleep tonight because I had to finish this and an English project I haven't started that's due tomorrow morning, please send help).
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
